An artificial intelligence (AI) system is a computer system that implements human-level intelligence, and allows a machine to learn by itself, make a decision, and become smart unlike an existing rule-based smart system. As the AI system is used, the AI system has an improved recognition rate and accurately understands user's preference, such that the existing rule-based smart system is gradually replaced with a deep-learning-based AI system.
An AI technology includes machine learning (deep learning) and element technologies using machine learning.
Machine learning is an algorithm technique that classifies/learns characteristics of input data by itself, and an element technology is a technology that simulates a function such as recognition, decision, etc., of a human brain by using a machine-learning algorithm such as deep learning, and includes technical fields such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge representation, operation control, and so forth.
The AI technology employs various fields. For example, linguistic understanding is a technique that recognizes, and applies/processes human languages/texts, and includes natural language processing, machine interpretation, a conversation system, question and answer, voice recognition/synthesis, and so forth. Visual understanding is a technique that recognizes and processes an object in the same manner as a human visual system, and includes object recognition, object tracking, image search, people recognition, scene understanding, space understanding, image enhancement, etc. Inference/prediction is a technique that determines information and performs logical inference and prediction, and includes knowledge/probability-based inference, optimization prediction, preference-based planning/recommendation, and so forth. Knowledge representation is a technique that automatizes human experience information as knowledge data, and includes knowledge establishment (data creation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. Operation control is a technique that controls autonomous driving of a vehicle and motion of a robot, and includes motion control (navigation, collision, driving), manipulation control (action control), and so forth.
Deep learning may also be used for a device to filter a harmful image included in video, such that a need exists for a deep learning technique for effectively filtering a harmful image a user does not desire to watch.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.